


Breathing

by VenusianBouquet



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, POV Second Person, just some thoughts about the cluster and the bond between them, no plot well lmao maybe a little bit, the cluster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianBouquet/pseuds/VenusianBouquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the boat, rocking on the ocean, the Psycellium thrumming between them, all of them, and they just... breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

You breathe. You breathe, and you sit, and you stand, and you rock on the waves with an eerie silence… 

You don’t know who starts to cry, and you don’t think it even matters. You see… yourself crying? Who’s eyes are you looking through? Lito’s, you decide, since he is the only one you cannot see. Your perspective settles on Lito, and you realize that you are now yourself again. At least, more yourself than you were when you were looking through Lito’s eyes. 

As confusing as it is, it feels so… natural, like breathing, almost. You look around you, look at all of your selves. Even Wolfgang is holding the side of the boat so tightly his knuckles are white. 

But you were Wolfgang a second ago? Now, however, you see your hair drifting in front of your eyes with the salty breeze and know you must be Kala. You are getting better at telling who you are and who You are, now. It’s… the feeling of being her, of being so yourself in someone you didn’t know two months ago that leaves you feeling breathless.

Kala looks at you and suddenly Wolfgang walks over to her and you break a smile and before you even know it, happiness washes over you, as you look out onto the ocean in the eyes of Sun Bak. You hear Riley laugh, because she feels so bad for this poor man, who must be worried out of his mind for the strange girl and her drug addicted boyfriend who suddenly rented his boat. 

The boat heads towards a destination that you can’t be bothered to learn right now. Nomi knows. The relief of being safe, of being out of direct danger, for now, is enough. You start to feel like a self again, instead of The self. Lito locks eyes with you, smiles, and you blink, and he’s gone. You start to hear the surroundings of the Berlin Schönefeld Airport bleed into the serene rocking of the ocean, and smile at Riley, and sneak a last look at Kala before you turn on your phone and look for available flights to India.

 


End file.
